


Evil

by orphan_account



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: @Youjie
Relationships: Hyakkimaru/Tahomaru (Dororo)
Kudos: 46





	Evil

Tahomaru's feelings for his brother are extremely complicated. He felt that when Hyakkimaru was born, he lost everything because of his ruthless father, and lived in such an extremely stubborn posture. For a child who knows nothing, this is too cruel, and of course he cannot. In favor of father's approach. But if this is not the case, the people will only live in misery, and he will not be able to sacrifice the people of his country for the sake of one person, so he still has a dilemma. In addition, he was extremely jealous of his brother, a man who had nothing when he was born, but possessed something he could hardly obtain, that is, mother's love. In fact, it is not that the mother does not love herself, but he feels that in the eyes of the mother, it is important for her child, who was raised when she was a child, to be abandoned before she was born.   
  
So in the end he chose to imprison Hyakkimaru, which did not kill him, but also successfully prevented him from continuing to break the agreement between his father and ghosts and gods.

Everything is moving in the right direction, isn't it?

Either country or brother.

However, the mother still prayed to the Buddha as always, praying for the child who was born disaster-prone, praying for his peace, and praying for his forgiveness. So Tahomaru told her that he had Hyakkimaru in his hand. At first she didn't believe it, Tahomaru had to use Hyakkimaru to the right leg as evidence to show her mother. His poor elder brother had no legs or hands, only a bare torso was left. The mother first covered her mouth and cried, and then scolded him, saying that he was like a scorpion heart like his father.

What did he say then? By the way, he only returned a word of the woman, and turned and left. This was the first time he was so rebellious in front of his mother. Before he left, he saw his mother ’s incredible eyes, and he felt very heartbroken. In fact, he Originally, I didn't plan to say such words, but I didn't know why.   
  
Tahomaru felt that, as the mother said, he did become more and more like his father. He chose to be a monarch, so he had to discard something.   
  
"Hyogo, Mutsu, today I'm going out, you don't follow."   
  
"Yes, young master."   
  
Tahomaru rode a horse and came to the cabin where Hyakkimaru was imprisoned.   
  
Hyakkimaru is very sensitive to sounds, and even subtle sounds can be heard, so when Tahomaru just pushed the door, he heard the voice and looked up at Tahomaru's direction. His prosthetic limbs have now been removed, and his slender neck is fastened with a chain, because of the long-term imprisonment, a purple-red mark was left on his neck, and the end of the iron chain was fixed on the window frame to limit it. His range of activities.   
  
Tahomaru looked at the empty false eyes of Hyakkimaru, only to think that he wanted to see himself through. Actually, he felt this when he first met him, which made him feel very uncomfortable. Can get used to it. So he chose to say something to break his unilateral embarrassment.   
  
"Aniue, I'm here to see you again."   
  
"Tahomaru ..." Actually Bai Guimaru didn't know what to say, so he had to call his name, but he knew what Tahomaru would do next, usually he came The purpose here is mostly this.   
  
Tahomaru dropped the clothes of Hyakkimaru from goodness. Moreover, the clothes were really easy to take off. It was a little too big. Now it is more like a piece of cloth on the body. Then he put his hand on him slowly, he didn't know when he had such an extremely distorted feeling for his brother. Yes, twisted, he couldn't describe the feeling in other words.  
  
Although Hyakkimaru was already used to the sense of touch, he still felt a little uncomfortable, or maybe he was too comfortable, so he twisted a few times in Tahomaru's arms, using his soft body to push softly Holding Tahomaru. Of course, this weak resistance is of no use to Tahomaru. So he buried his face in the neck of Hyakkimaru and smelled his smell. He liked his smell very much. It was only his unique smell. He was like a butterfly attracted by flowers, but it was not It was he dancing around the flowers, but flowers blooming for him.   
  
The other hand of Tahomaru touched the soft black hair of Bai Gui Wan. Hyakkimaru inherited a lot from his mother, such as his better pretty face, fair and delicate skin, and naturally this black hair. Tahomaru felt, if he had regained his eyes, would those eyes be as beautiful as his mother's? But he just thought about it, it was himself who turned this possibility to zero.   
  
Hyakkimaru has no eyes, so he still can't see anything in front of him, only a murky figure.   
  
After touching it for a while, Tahomaru entered the subject. His finger came to the hole of Hyakkimaru, twisted it slightly, and squeezed his finger in. No matter how many times, Hyakkimaru is still not used to this feeling, but he can only overcome it as much as possible.   
  
My fingers didn't know how long it had been inserted between the soft back acupoints. I touched the dry narrow acupoint with water, and the mucus flowed down the roots of the fingers and wet half of the palm. It seemed that it was almost ready, and Tahomaru sent his pillar into his body. Every time I came in, I still felt a tearing, but Hyakkimaru felt that he had even suffered the pain of broken leg, which was nothing.   
  
For a while, the small wooden house was full of intersect voices, sworn in taboo love.   
  
Only at this time will Tahomaru untie the collar on Hyakkimaru's thin neck, kiss the scar on his neck, and cover it with his own tooth print.

Tahomaru encircled Hyakkimaru in his arms, hugging his slender body. There is not much meat on Bai Gui Wan, it is almost covered with a thin layer of skin, and the protruding ribs are much more embarrassing than Tahomaru. Even if Tahomaru had arranged for him to deliver meals every day, he was still unable to fatten him up.   
  
Tahomaru was absent-minded today, and maybe his quarrel with his mother made him feel a little irritable. Hyakkimaru felt something wrong with Tahomaru. Hyakkimaru tried to give Tahomaru a hug with his stump, but he failed. Tahomaru followed his posture and sent the post to a deeper place, causing him to exhale from his mouth with a puff.

Hyakkimaru's voice is very good, especially the sound of lust, so Tahomaru is very happy to make him scream. He would kiss the lips of Hyakkimaru, or just bite directly like a beast, which he liked very much.   
  
Along with the thrill of stimulating the brain, Tahomaru shot a drop of his semen into Bai Gui Wan and then retreated. He didn't stop much, just left him with clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> @Youjie


End file.
